Third times the charm
by hollywoodxscandal
Summary: Just like that. Everything they wanted was finally there's, minus the fact that he was engaged to her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORYY!

Just like that rumors spread like wildfire. She doesn't want to believe them, but she also never knows with Lucas. He says he loves her every day and he would never hurt her, but in the back of her mind she believes maybe, just maybe, if she had followed her gut she wouldn't be sitting at home, alone, staring at the newest headline. "Lucas Scott cheats on Peyton Sawyer with Brooke Davis" she was just starring at the headline and wanted to laugh but at the same time cry. She didn't know what to believe, the only person she wanted to talk to is Brooke, but it's been years since they two of them had a meaningful conversation let alone talked. She was her BDavis. Her best friend. The only girl who knew all her secrets and as soon as Lucas proposed to Peyton their friendship quickly spiraled down hill. She misses her best friend. She sees her all the time in the magazines living the life she always wanted. She has a good group of friends, but Peyton always hopes she is missed. From Rachel to Millie to Quinn to Alex and of course Haley, Peyton wishes sometimes that maybe if she just stayed with jake and Brooke got her happy ending with the one boy she would've lost it for then she would still be in her life. As Peyton was contemplating her life choices she heard her phone ring.  
"Hello?" She said when she saw the number was private.  
"Hey Peyton! It's jake! I'm just calling because I'm in town and Jenny has been asking about you a lot lately!" He said shyly.  
"Oh my gosh! I was just thinking about you. That was so weird and awh come on over! It's just me home alone anyways. Luke is in NYC I believe. I'm not really sure I don't keep up anymore." Peyton said  
"Alright cool! We will be over soon! Thanks Peyton!"  
"Of course Jake! See you in a little" she said as she hung up and ran to the bathroom to put on some makeup. She looks at herself in the mirror and realizes she's trying to look her best for someone she still loves deeply. "What am I doing!?" She asks herself. "One day I'm going to be Peyton Scott. The only thing is I'm not sure I want to be" she said out loud realizing a lot more things than she thought she ever would. She needs to do one thing. "Just call Peyton just call" she said to herself as she picked up the phone and waiting what felt like ever to hear the other line answer.  
"Clothes over Bros; this is Millicent Huxtable speaking how can I help you?"  
"Um hi. I um I'm looking to speak with Brooke?" She asked with a questioning tone.  
"Okay hold on. Can I ask who's calling"  
"Just say an old friend." Peyton said shaken  
"Okay hold on one second." "Brooke?"  
"Yes Millie?"  
"An old friend is on line one"  
"Thanks gorgeous!" Brooke said as she placed Millie's non fat vanilla latte on the desk  
"Brooke that's my job!" Millie said laughing.  
"We'll someone left their coffee at home this morning so shush and drink up lovely!" Brooke said as she walked past and into her office and picked up the phone "Brooke Davis speaking" she said as she put the phone to her ear.  
"Brooke it's me!" Peyton said shakey but happy.  
"PSawyer! What a pleasant surprise! How are you?" Brooke asked ecstatic.  
"I need to talk to you." She said scared.  
"What's up?" Brooke said.  
"I made a mistake getting engaged to Lucas."  
"If this is about the tabloids-"  
"No Brooke I'm serious. I lost my best friend in the process and I lost what could have been my little girl."  
"Jake called?" Brooke asked knowing the answer to that.  
"Yeah he's on his way over with Jenny right now."  
"Just follow that heart of yours Peyton and everything with Lucas will find a way."  
"Thanks Brooke!" Peyton said relived  
"Of course! Ill be home in a couple days I better see you!" Brooke said as she mention for the person at her door to come in.  
"Sounds good! Thanks BDavis. And about Lucas..I'm sorry I took your love away. I hope everything goes back to normal" she said as she hung up.  
"We'll I bet your ears were ringing." Brooke said smirking  
"Oh really and why is that?" Lucas said as he walked by and shut all the blinds and locked the door.  
"Peyton just called. And no Lucas Scott we are not doing that here!" Brooke said giggling  
"We made the front page pretty girl" he said as he kissed her ear and made his way down her neck  
"mmmmm Lucas" she said as she pulled herself closer to him and pulled his head up to her "yeah that's not a good thing mister!" She said as she let her head fall backwards.  
"I'll take that as a yes Lucas go ahead" he said laughing as he kissed her passionately caressing her leg. She moved closer to him letting him know she wants more. He kissed her again softly this time as he worked his way back to her ear. "I need you cheery." He said quietly an he kissed down her neck.  
"Brooke?" Rachel knocked on the door.  
Brooke looked at Lucas and just laughed "yes?" She said as she slapped Lucas hand away from her legs "stop it!" She said giggling.  
"Ummm the new clothes are here would you like to see?" Rachel asked as she heard her best friend moan. "Okaaaay. This just got awkward." Rachel said as she walked away and went back in her office.  
"Rach?" Brooke said as she fixed her hair and walked out the door leaving Lucas to deal with himself.  
"In my office!" She yelled and Millie just starred at her.  
"Oh hush miss virgin." Brooke said as she walked into Rachel's office. "Let me see!"  
"Getting freaky in the office. I see how it is. Next time give us a sign slut!"  
"Hey I like to start my day off with a bang" Brooke said smirking.  
"I'd rather not relive "brucas glory days" slut"  
"You know you love them!"  
"Yeah considering Millie and I totally ship you two. It's been a long painful 5 years!"  
"HA! I love it! And I know just thank miss soon to be Quinn Evans"  
"He proposed!? What the hell! What are we still doing in NYC!?"  
"That's why we are going home next week. Clothes over Bros is opening up in tree hill and we get to be there when Clay proposes!" Brooke said jumping up and down like a child.  
"And you and Lucas can fuck like rabbits easier now."  
"Oh shush. Now show me the new clothes"  
"If you say so slutty mrs. scott. Oh wait Peyton almost has that." Rachel said laughing hysteically.  
"Yeah not for long. She's probably fucking Jake right now!"  
"PERFECT! Rachel said excitedly! "It's about damn time the couples go back to being how they should have been." Rachel said as Millie walked in "is there a reason Lucas Scott is sitting in your chair butt ass naked!?" Millie said slightly disturbed. "I mean I see why you love him, but next time tell him to give us a warning. I'd rather not see my best friend boyfriends penis." Millie said as she walked away and just laughed.  
"And that's a cue for me to get back to my man. Hang these all up then come and get me. Knock like 5 times so I know it's you and Mills!" Brooke said as she skipped away and down into her office.  
"So I heard Millie saw the D" she said laughing.  
"Not funny!" Lucas said smirking  
"You know it is. Put your pants on loser. Lets go eat!" She said as she grabbed her purse and went back to Rachel to let her and Millie come with as well.  
"Why are we coming?"  
"So there's not another headline on the damn paper" Brooke said as she dragged her friends with her and Lucas down to the cute little restaurant across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brooke you know this probably isn't a good idea? Right!"

"Why?" she asked confused

"Why would you pick the day Lucas leaves NYC to go home to tree hill and the same flight?"

"Mile high club, duh!" She said making Millie squirm

"And on that note I'm going to go finish putting my makeup on" Rachel said as she walked away from that conversation.

"Brooke there will be paparazzi everywhere at the airport its Clothes Over Bros branch and just the fact that Lucas is using our planes is so suspicious!" Millie said being reasonable "look I know you love him and just want to flaunt it, but maybe you should wait till they break up" Millie said looking at Brooke and she knew she got to her.

"Why did he pick her!? I mean like am I just a second choice to him or something?!" She said scared

"No! You are the best thing that has ever happened to that man!" Rachel said walking out of the bathroom. "He should feel ashamed that he picked her over you!" She said hugging Brooke.

"I love him I really do" she said tearing up

"Then what's wrong?!" Millie said concerned

"I'm having an affair with my friends' boyfriend! How scummy can I get!? Like how do people do this and not have regret or remorse!" She said crying

"Awh Brooke! Don't cry! It's going to be okay! He loves you so much, just remember that!" Rachel said consoling her

"What if he loves her more?" Brooke said

"Then he wouldn't have come to you. He wouldn't be cheating on his fiancé if he really loved her. He wants you, Brooke. I mean he strips naked in your office and I'm the dumb ass who walks in" Millie said making her smile "believe me he loves you more my dear" she said hugging her best friend "now forget what I said, y'all can join the mile high club all you want, but please keep the noise to a minimum and tell him to leave now so it's not suspicious" Millie said as she hugged Brooke and pulled her up from the couch.

"Let's go losers!" Rachel said "enough sappy shit for a day. Tree Hill is waiting for us sluts" she said laughing as they all went in to grab their luggage and head to the airport.

"James Lucas Scott!" Haley was screaming up the stairs.

Jamie came running out of his room "yes!?" He asked confused as to why he's getting yelled at.

"Aunt Brooke is on her way home so get ready and we can meet her out to eat!" She said watching his eyes go wide as he danced around in a circle full of excitement.

"OKAY!" He said quickly "is daddy coming?" He asked wondering.

"Yes! Uncle Lucas is getting home too, so get ready and we can leave! They will be here soon!" She said guessing, but knew it would make him hurry up.

"Okay mommy! Coming!" He said excited. He hasn't seen Brooke in about 6 months and is really excited to see her. Aside from Quinn, Brooke is his favorite Aunt, he loves her more than anyone else, people wise, she's his favorite, but he can't tell Quinn that, but Haley and Nathan both know and so does Brooke.

Lucas arrived to the Clothes over Bros airplane and quickly boarded the plane before all the paparazzi saw him. He saw them pull up as soon as he sat down in the plane "Man this shit is comfortable" he said to himself laughing.

"Oh really? Is it?" Brooke said giggling

"When did you-?" Lucas tried to ask but she cut him off.

"I've missed you too" She said as she sat on his lap "so how are you?" she said giggling.

"Pretty girl you know I've missed you. I always miss you, and now that you are here I am perfect." He said smiling at her "But I thought you left after me?" He said pointing out the window.

"I did. That's Al, Rachel and Millie out there!" She said smiling "I took Alex's car from the coffee shop and the paps followed what they thought was me here, but it is actually lovely Miss Alex Dupre, Rachel Gatina and my Millicent Huxtable." She said smiling happily.

"Well aren't you just smart my pretty girl!" Lucas said pulling her into a kiss.

"So uh I hate to bring this up in such a cute moment we are having but-"Brooke began.

"I'm telling Peyton tonight." Luke said knowing what she was asking.

"How—"Brooke began again.

"Because I know you baby." He said again pulling her closer to him as he whispered in her ear "want to join the mile high club cheery?" He smirked

"You know me so well! That is why I told you I wanted you to fly with us." She said smirking and leaned in to kiss him as she giggled "I feel like we are in high school again" she said as she kissed him again.

"I wish we were, so this time I could pick the right girl." Lucas said smirking

"Awe babe you are so adorable" She said laughing as she leaned in to kiss him "high school was fun. I mean you even got that lovely tattoo your parents hate so much!" Brooke said giggling.

"Yeah that is not fair! Keith still hates me for that!" Lucas said laughing "Cheery guess what!"

"What?" She said looking into his eyes

"I love you!" He said as he grabbed her faced and kissed her "I love you" he said as he emphasized the you and kissed her again, this time more passionate and lingering.

"OKAY! Just what I didn't need to see!" Alex said as she walked on the plane, Louie Vuitton bag in hand. "But glad to see you finally picked the right girl. Took you long enough." She said laughing as she sat down across from Millie and Rachel.

"Well hello to you too Miss Dupre." Lucas said getting the evil eye from her.

"I'm not 30 years old. I hate when you call me that!" Alex said taking out her phone to show Millie the Chanel purse she was talking about.

"I know that's why I do it all the time." Lucas said laughing "you guys know were going right to dinner right?"

Millie looked at him like he was crazy "yes Lucas we know. Your nephew is excited to see you!" She said as she finished texting back Haley.

"Your girlfriend ehhh not so much" Rachel said laughing as the plane took off.

"You are such a bitch!" Alex said laughing

"Oh I know!" Rachel said laughing and turned around to see no Luke or Brooke.

"They are already fucking!" Millie said making herself, Alex and Rachel all squirm. "Oh this is going to be one interesting flight." Millie said sarcastically laughing.

"Don't remind me. It's like high school all over again." Rachel said "they were always horny little fucks!" She said rolling her eyes.

"They are talking about us" Luke said listening to what they were saying.

"There girls crazy, that's what we do!" She said as she started to unbutton his shirt "mmm baby you smell good" She said as she kissed his neck.

"mmm Brooke" he said as he picked her up and pushed her against the door kissing the hell out of her. "Sex with you is always fun" he said smirking.

"You horny bastard!" She said laughing as she kissed him back opening her mouth as he forced his tongue inside and down her throat. She giggled as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it off kissing her way down his chest.

"Can't help it, see there's this girl I love more than anything and she makes me horny" he said as he pulled off her dress and slipped off her thong. "Damn baby" he said as he put her down and kissed her up her stomach to her neck as he looked at her before moving his lips down to her pussy and slowly pushing his tongue inside her as she lets out a moan and pushes her body closer to him letting him know she wants more, she needs more. He slowly inserted his fingers as she let out another moan.

"Baby I want you!" She said begging him. "Lucas!" She said moaning as she grabbed his head and looked him in the eyes. "I need you" she begged him as she kissed him passionately "now!" she said.

"Okay pretty girl" he said as he kissed her and slowly let his dick into her "feel good baby?" he smirked kissing her, she moaned loudly causing Millie, Alex and Rachel to turn the music they had playing louder.

"SHUT UP YOU HORNY BASTARDS!" Alex said squirming and laughing

Brooke pounded on the wall making noises half faking it half real "yeah baby harder harder!" She said trying not to giggle. They both reached their climax and finished before he pulled out. "Time for a little more fun" Brooke said winking and smirking as she got on her knees and slowly licked the top of his dick as she opened her mouth and kissing the top of his dick as she licked her way up and down it. He came in her mouth and she swallowed it like a pro. She kissed her way up to his lips as she kissed him. "I bet Peyton never gave you anything like that." She said giggling as she pulled on her thong and put her dress back on as she tried to fix her hair.

"Brooke you've always been the best sex of my life." Lucas said as he threw his pants and shirt back on and walked out of that tiny little bathroom.

Brooke blushed as she kissed him "Well you know what that means?" She said as she sat back down next to three of her best friends.

"What?" He said and all three of them looked like they wanted to puke.

"Welcome to the mile high club broody." She said smirking as she drank her mojito and looking at her three best friends as she laughed.


End file.
